Moonlight Encounter
by VampCristal
Summary: Meet Haria, the half vampire sister of both Kaname, Yuki, and Zero. Haria's mother was Zero's mom, and the father of Yuki, and Kaname. Haria wishes to be loved by someone, and on a full moon night, she meets her love,Ichijou. OCX Ichijou. Rated M for mature scenes and lemon futher in the chapters.


Cross Academy, a lovely place for humans to go to school; but this academy has a very special secret, the day class is humans; but the night class is full of vampires. It's a beautiful full moon night as a girl with dark red brown hair with black highlights walks up to the academy with a single suitcase in her hands. " I sense him here, could my big brother really still be alive?" she thinks as she walks into the academy and looks around. " well well well, what have we here?" she hears behind her as she turns around and see's a boy of 17 with blond hair and blue eyes. She looks up at him with her purple eyes as she moves some of her hair behind her ear as she asks, " uh do you know where the headmaster of the academy is, I'd like to register here?" The boy smiles a little at her and says, " of course I know where his office is, why don't you follow me little one?"

He then takes her hand as she pulls it away and backs away from him with fear in her eyes. " Your hand, it was cold." she says as the boy looks at her shocked as he moves some of his blond hair from his face as he looks down at the girl. " well yeah, of course it would be." he says as both of them hear, " Aido get back to class right now, I will deal with the girl ok." Both of them look to the left as a man of 18 with brown hair and brown eyes stands there. " Uh sure Kaname-sama, I was just about to do that." Aido says as he runs off towards class as Kaname walks over to the girl and bows to her. " Hello miss, may I have your name, and I can help you." he says as the girl puts her suitcase down and says, " my name is Haria Kiryu. I would like to register here at the academy." Kaname stands up and looks at her then says to himself, " _Haria…not THAT Haria_?" Haria looks at him as he smiles at her, " well miss Kiryu, please follow me, and I will take you to Headmaster Cross's office and get you registered here ok." Kaname says to her as she smiles and nods her head then grabs her suitcase and walks with him to an office door down the hall.

Kaname knocks on it as they hear a man's voice say, " come in Kaname." Kaname goes to open the door when they hear another male's voice say, " that is freaky Headmaster how you know it's Him way before he says anything." Kaname tries not to smirk as they hear the other male's voice reply, " now now Zero, he might need something important." Haria's heart skipped a beat as she heard Zero's name and Kaname looked at her, " You ok miss?" he whispers to her as she looks up at him and replies, " maybe this was a bad idea, I dought he'd want to see me. Sorry for the trouble." she then grabs her stuff to run when the door opens and Zero stood there and looks straight at her. " I thought I sensed you Haria…" he says as she turns and looks over her shoulder at him, " long time no see huh big brother?" she replies as Zero walks over to her as she puts down her suitcase as Zero drew her into his arms. " I thought you were killed along with mom and dad." he says as Haria's eyes teared up as she slowly hugged Zero back as a girl of 16 with brown hair and eyes peaks around the corner of the door along with a man of 34 with blond hair and hazel eyes.

" Uh Zero who is that girl that your hugging?" the girl asks as Zero unhugs from her and looks at the other girl. " Yuki, this is my little sister Haria, she's been missing for 10 years, I thought she was dead; but wait, sis you…" Zero stopped talking as he backed away from her and glared at her. " you seem different then what I rememeber, like your completely different." he says as Haria looks at the ground, " I guess I can't hide it from you huh big brother…I will take my leave now, I need to get out of this town anyway." She says as she goes to leave again as Zero grabs her arm and says, " no, I'm not losing you again little sister. Headmaster, please let my sister join the academy. Put her in the Day class. Give her a room next to mine." the headmaster nods his head and says, " Alright Zero, I will do that. Kaname is there something else you needed before going back to class?" he asks as Kaname looks at him and replies, " Yes Headmaster, Yuki and Zero can show Haria around while I talk to you."

Yuki then walks over to Zero as Haria looks back at Kaname and he smiles at her as he goes into the office with the headmaster. " welcome to Cross Academy, I'm Yuki Cross, what is your name?" Yuki asks Haria as she smiles at her, " I'm Haria Kiryu, it's nice to meet you Yuki." she says as Zero grabs her suitcase and walks ahead of them, " keep up you too." he says as Yuki trouts after him as Haria follows as well. " _Why do I feel as if my sister has turned into some kind of half vampire, I mean I sensed something like that from when she was born, I'm gonna have to ask about that later when Yuki isn't around_." Zero thought as he lead Haria to the day dorms and Yuki told her all about the school's locations. Haria, Zero and Yuki stopped walking when they got to the day dorms and stopped out front of a room. " This is your room Haria, hope you like it here." Yuki says as she opened the door and all of them walked inside to a one person room.

" Wow, I'm the only one in this room right?" Haria asked as Zero put her suitcase down and said, " yes, no one else is in the room with you, on the other side of the wall is my room in case you need to talk to me ok sis." Haria nods her head as she lays on the bed and sighs. " This is a lot softer then the beds at the orphanage." she says as Zero and Yuki looked concerned at her.

Zero whispers something to Yuki, nd she nods her head, then walks off. Zero walks inside the room, and sits on the bed, next to Haria. " sis, why do you seem different? I need to know, how you came to find me here, and why?" he says, as Haria doesn't look at him. " I was in an orphanage, for 10 years, since I was 6. But when I turned 16, I felt uneasy, and looked at my best friend Jake, suddenly I couldn't control myself, as I ran at him, and I…." she h her face in the pillow, as Zero touched her shoulder, " you what Haria?" he asked, as Haria hugs Zero tightly, " I bit him…I drank all his blood. I paniked and gathered somethings from the orphanage, and fled. I knew I had to find you. Zero I need you to kill me please.." she says, in tears, as Zero hugs her back, and bites his bottom lip, then licks up the blood drip.

" I shall do no such thing Haria, I will teach you how to control your hunger." he says, as Haria looks up at him, and sees his neck. Her heart beats slightly fast, as she gets out of Zero's embrace. " Sorry Zero, I can't be here right now." she says, as she runs out of the room. " Haria wait!" Zero shouts, as he chases after her.

**Stopping here for now, this is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic, please rate and let me know how I did. Next chter will be out asap. ^_^ have a wonderful day.**


End file.
